


Bonding with the Hero of Charity

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaldea, Creampie, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Grand order bond levels, Karna is the goat, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Bond Levels 0-9 SFWBond level 10 NSFW
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome to Chaldea son of Surya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonding With The Mad King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838590) by [HimeBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee). 



> I like Karna he's mah boy one of my favorite lancers it's a shame there are not many works on him so I decided to make one myself. I tried my best to stay true to Karna's character/personality as much as possible. This work was inspired by another work I read and absolutely loved you should check it out.

Summoning:

Servant Lancer, True name Karna. Nice to meet you.

Ritsuka stood there frozen gazing up at Karna, Son of the Sun god the one and only Hero of Charity. Karna gave a slightly confused look as Ritsuka continued to just stare with her jaw half-lowered.

It wasn’t until Mash slightly nudged her sempai that Ritsuka finally snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

“Eh? O-oh yes, nice to meet you too Karna my name is Fujimaru Gudako Ritsuka! But you can just call me Ritsuka.” Ritsuka said in her cheerful happy go tone.

Karna smiles, yes of course Ritsuka.

Bond 0

Shortly after Karna’s summoning Ritskua along with Mash and Fou took Karna to the Enhancement chamber to strengthen Karna. Along the way there Karan attracted the eyes of many of the chaldea staff specifically the women who blew many kisses to him much to his confusion which Ritsuka found cute.

Mash explained that they were trying to flirt with him because he looked attractive, Karna remained silent for a while before nodding showing his understanding of what those actions meant.

Bond 1

After Karna was enhanced Ritsuka offered to show Karna around Chaldea, he nodded and followed behind.

The tour went pretty smooth, though Karna looked uninterested and bored he was actually quite curious and fascinated. Ritsuka knew this as before she had summoned him. She read up on this legend, she likes to do this so when she summons the heroes themselves she has an easier time getting along with them.

Their final destination was his quarters.

“This will be where you’ll be staying during your time here Karna if there’s anything you need feel free to ask me.” Ritsuka said.

“Thank you Ritsuka, but this will suffice,” Karna responded coldly in his monotone voice.

Before he entered his room Ritsuka quickly gave Karna a hug.

Confused Karna glanced down at a loss for words. After a few seconds, Ritsuka finally let go.

“Sorry I just can’t believe you actually came.”

“Was there a meaning to that action?” Karna questioned.

“Just wanted to show my gratitude,” Ritsuka said with a perky smile on her lips.

Karna nodded and bid Ritsuka farewell before going into his room.

Bond 2

It’s been a few weeks since Ritsuka first summoned Karna to Chaldea. So far Karna is everything Ritsuka expected him to be, even Gilgamesh the arrogant king of heroes respected Karna’s power to rival him.

However Karna was never the talkative type, he doesn’t necessarily hate “communicating” per se he just has a hard way with words. He tells the absolute truth using very blunt words that made him enemies in his life. He knows this so he prefers to talk only when he needs to. On the contrary, he is very helpful around Chaldea even doing the most mundane task such as fetching a cup of Coffee for Dr. Romani which often leads to Mash scolding him on how he shouldn’t exploit Karna’s generous nature, though Karna insists  
he doesn’t mind.

Ritsuka planned out the entire day to help Karna get more comfortable talking by starting some casual conversation with him.

“Heyo Karna!” Ritsuka called in her energetic child-like voice.

Hearing his name being called Karna turns around to greet his master,

“Hello, Ritsuka. Do you need anything?”

“Yes, actually I want to help you get more comfortable socializing is that okay with you?” Ritsuka adds a warm smile at the end of her sentence and tilts her head slightly.

“Of course.” Karna is like a soldier; he follows all orders without complaints or questions.

30 minutes later…

So far Ritsuka is having no luck, Karna can’t seem to grasp on how people can understand each other with words.

“Sorry but this is boring,” Karna spoke in his usual monotone voice causing Ritsuka to visibly flinch dropping her usual go-happy smile.

Karna quickly took notice and scrambled to apologize.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m the one at fault here, not you.”

Ritsuka gave a weak smile attempting to feel like his words did not hurt her but Karna could see through that smile and he knew deep down she was indeed hurt, he truly felt bad.

“Shall we start from the beginning again?” Ritsuka asked with a more confident smile.

“Of course, master.”

Bond 3

“Instant enhancement!” Ritsuka shouted, enhancing Karna’s strength.

“Now Karna!” With those words, Karna understood and dematerialized his armor summoning the spear that could kill the gods, Vasavi Shakti.

“Know the mercy of the king of gods, with this thrust I shall inflict extinction, Be reduced to cinders, VASAVI SHAKTI!” with one thrust Karna obliterated the hands in front of him.

Rituska raced to snatch the embers that dropped from the enemies much to Raikous’s horror.

“Darling! Be careful it’s still hot!” Raikou started after Ritsuka hastily followed by Mash.

After rayshifting back to Chaldea, Ritsuka was quite happy with the load they brought back.

“You're rather an eccentric master.” Karna comments.

“Eh?” Confused by Karna’s random comment she tilts her head questionably

“Does it bother you, Karna?”

“No, don’t mind me. I’ve never found your commands to be inadequate. Use me as you wish.” Ritsuka gave Karna her signature smile and she might’ve been seeing things but she’s pretty sure she saw him smile back a little.

Bond 4

Ritsuka loved going out on singularities, even the small ones she gets to spend time with her servants more. She and Karna have been getting quite close now she learned he values friendship, harmony, and effort. 

One day Ritsuka fell behind on some reports, since then she’s been frantically trying to catch up with Mash’s help.

“Sempai you need to calm down we’ll catch up don’t worry.” Mash attempted to calm Ritsuka down but to no avail.

Mash sighed at a loss of what to do. Just then there was a quiet knock on the door.

“Come in,” Ritsuka shouted with a slight groan in her voice.

The door was opened to reveal Karna on the other end of it. He walked up to Ritsuka wordlessly.

“Eh? Is there something I can do for you Karna?” Ritsuka questioned

“You looked stressed, master, is something the matter? I’ve yet to encounter a stress factor that I cannot alleviate. Now, do you have any worries I can take care of?” Karna said as he took the pen and paper from Ritsuka’s hand.

Bond 5

Ritsuka and Karna have been spending more time together, Ritsuka is bringing Karna along on almost all of her missions and they’ve finally made a bit more progress on getting Karna to be a bit more sociable.

“As a certain master of mine once told me, it’s not that I say too much I say too little. Since then I’ve been working to address this. Has it shown any fruit?” Karna said out of the blue as he was walking to the cafeteria with Ritsuka.

“It certainly has Karna, I’m so proud of you. ” Ritsuka said as she winked for some reason her smile and wink made him feel something inside.

“I see… I see.” Karna responded in his cold voice.

“I hope to be improving even more.”

Bond 6

“Hold out your hand please.” Ritsuka turned at the sound of Karna’s voice.

“Oh, Karna. Heyo” Ritsuka did as Karna told and stuck her right hand out.

Karna proceeded to raise his hand over Ritsuka’s own and dropped something in it. It was prickly and colorful.

“E-eh? Saint quartz?” Ritsuka was pleasantly surprised at Karna’s gift even if it was just one.

Karna said nothing and only nodded. Without much thought, Rtisuka crashed into Karna giving him a tight hug. By now Karna was used to this understanding what a hug meant, but what he wasn’t ready for the moment when Ritsuka stood on her tippy toes and placed a chaste kiss on his pale cheek he was very warm but that was to be expected since he is the child of the sun.

Ritsuka pulled back to see Karna wide eyes with the cutest blush she has ever seen.

“Thank you so much, Karna.” Ritsuka’s words took Karna out of his dazed state.

“I-it was nothing,” Karna spoke still a little stunned.

“Come on, let's go to my room.” Karna nodded and followed Ritsuka to her room.

Bond 7

“Master, why did you kiss me the other day?” Karna asked in his monotone voice but Ritsuka could tell he was genuinely curious. She looked up from the report she was writing.

“I just wanted to thank you that’s all.” No point in lying about her intentions. She should’ve known better than one time when she tried to hide her wounds while she was in a singularity with Karna obviously, Artoria and Nightingale. Karna called out Ritsuka’s wounds right in front of Nightingale. You can pretty much tell what happened next.

“Why? Did I catch you off guard?” Ritsuka added on. Karna shook his head.

“Do you show gratitude to the other servants that way?” He said as he raised a pale brow. 

“W-well not really I do give them hugs but no intimate kisses if that’s what you were asking.” Ritsuka avoided Krana’s Iron gaze with a blush on her face. Ritsuka could hear Karna hum thoughtfully as if analysing your response.

Breaking the awkward silence he spoke.

“Would you like to kiss me again? Master.” His question caught Ritsuka completely off guard choking on her spit.

“I-I’m sorry master I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfor-”

“I would...” Ritsuka surprised herself with the courage to speak.

She didn’t notice Karna shift closer to her until she felt the heat radiating off his slim body. It was only Karna spoke her name she finally looked up at him, orange mixed with blue their faces were so close to each other.

“You look stunning, master,” Karna said as he dove in connecting their lips in a warm and tender kiss.

They finally broke away after what seemed like hours but were only mere seconds.

“I hope I fulfilled your desires to the fullest, master.”

“Y-Yeah...”

Bond 8

Today was one of Ritsuka’s rare days off, so she decided to spend her day off in her room playing on her phone. She also invited Karna who gladly accepted.

There weren’t many words exchanged between the two save for a few times when Ritsuka would excitedly show Karna new CE’s she got. Karna enjoys seeing Ritsuka happy and joyful.

“Master, close your eyes please,” Karna said out of the blue, Ritsuka obeyed, closing her eyes and holding her hand out. There was a bit of shuffling coming from Karna before she felt 3 small prickly objects in her hand.

“Three saint quartz?” Karna nodded.

“Yes, I asked miss Da Vinci to help me obtain them but for the most part I obtained them myself with these two hands.”

Filled with joy Ritsuka set aside the saint quartz and moved to press her lips against Karna’s who hummed acceptingly at her gesture of gratitude. He swallowed all of the whimpers and soft moans Ritsuka let out.

They separate and stare into each other's eyes.

“It’s getting late. Goodnight, master.” Karna says as he slowly gets off her bed much to her dissatisfaction.

“G-Good night Karna.”

Bond 9

A few months later Ritsuka and Karna are inseparable, Karna will accompany Ritsuka to all of her singularities, follow her around like a personal bodyguard, and will be there for her when she needs him. He may not be the best with words but for Ritsuka he does his best for her sake. Ritsuka was selfishly keeping Karna to herself and she didn’t make it subtle either, sometimes she would pull Karna in for a kiss that would both leave him confused and flustered but he didn’t find it unpleasant.

She’s been thinking about making it official with Karna but is way too scared and nervous to do so. She goes to many of her servants for advice, one of them being Mata Hari. She didn’t exactly think this one through however, sure Mata Hari was excellent at wooing men but this came in the form of sensual dances and words which Ritsuka didn’t feel comfortable doing but thanked her anyway. 

She went to Emiya next but he was better at wooing women and not men but he did give insight on what a man usually likes in a girl. Finally, she went to Mash, Mash gave her helpful advice such as getting to the point and not dance around her feelings, the worst thing that could happen is getting rejected but that doesn’t mean he’ll see or treat you any differently.

She spent the next few days avoiding Karna trying to practice what she’ll say to him when the time comes. At first, Karna thought Ritsuka was just exhausted and needed some space. When he wasn’t chosen to accompany Ritsuka on a mission he was slightly puzzled. Did he say or do anything to offend her? He asked himself, when Ritsuka returned he questioned her why she didn’t bring her.

She answered saying that she just wanted to test the synergy of other servants before hurriedly running off. Confused Karna turned to Da Vinci who gave him a light smile.

Ritsuka was alone in her room still in the middle rehearsing her confession to Karna in her head until she heard a light knock on her door. Assuming that it was Mash she invited them inside but was completely frozen when Karna stepped in with a look of worry on his face.

“K-Karna...” Was all she could muster out as he stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. 

Karna walked to the edge of Ritsuka’s bed.

“Master, is something the matter? May I be of assistance?”

“N-No Karna I- um I’m fine.” She really wasn’t, in fact, she was having a mini heart attack.   
She tried her best to fake a smile and hide the blush on her face.

But Karna could see right through her.

“Master, forgive me but you aren't. I know you aren’t.” Karna said in a cold but worrisome tone. 

“You’ve been avoiding me master. Did I do something to offend you? If so I deeply apologize and assure you I will not do it again.”

Knowing she could not lie to Karna, Ritsuka took a deep breath, put her brave face on, and started up at Karna’s blue irises.

“I’m the one that should be sorry Karna, I haven’t been very honest with you even though you trust and care for me so much.” She took another deep breath and swallowed down spit she didn’t know she was holding.

“Karna, I.. I love you… You’re so sweet and kind and so selfless always putting others before yourself… You’re always there for me when I need it most and I want us to be official. I want the others to know that you’re mine and I’m yours.” The last sentence came out a bit rushed and Ritsuka proceeded to lower her head out of fear of being rejected.

She closed her eyes tight waiting for Karna’s, but there was silence. The anticipation was killing Ritsuka until he spoke.

“So that was it.. So that was it.” Karna repeated twice before regaining himself, he took her chin in his grasp, lifting it so he could see her face. There were tears that threatened to spill.

“Yes, master I will be yours and yours only,” Karna said fondly before wiping the tears from her eyes and going in for a kiss, it wasn’t their first but it felt much more intimate than the others they shared. Karna swallowed all of Ritsuka’s moans and whimpers as his hands started to wander straying on her hips. Her own hands went to his slim but firm shoulders, Karna became a bit adventurous with his tongue licking her lower lip as if asking for permission to enter. She allowed him, his tongue explored her mouth before Ritsuka began playing with his tongue with her own.

After a second they decided air was also important and broke away with a saliva trail connecting their lips. Both of them looked into each other’s eyes lovingly.

“I love you, Karna...”

“I love you Ritsuka...”


	2. Keeping the Hero of Charity to herself

Bond 10

Ever since Ritsuka and Karna declared their love for one another Karna’s behavior is a bit different. For instance Karna is a tad bit more social with Ritsuka and more touchy with her but still respecting her personal space.

Sometimes he’ll pull her in for a quick hug when they see each other in the halls of Chaldea. Though a surprise for Ritsuka it was always a welcomed one. They have also been getting more intimate together in the bedroom ;) 

On this night Ritsuka had just finished a mission and was in need of a shower, Karna followed behind like always checking to make sure she wasn’t hiding any wounds from him. They showered together, washed each other’s bodies off, and Karna did his best to lather and wash the soap off of Ritsuak’s body without getting too distracted. She noticed and teased him about it causing him to adorably blush although to be fair she also had a hard time not getting distracted by Karna’s own body, he did have a skinny build but the abbs on him looked like it belonged to a battle hardened warrior. 

After their shower Ritsuka put on matching black panties and a bra topped off with a large oversized white t-shirt that stretched down to her thighs. All the while Karna watched with the utmost curiosity and admiration for her beauty. He was so enchanted by her beauty he didn’t realise she was trying to get his attention.

“Hey, Karna. Earth to Karna, are you there.” It wasn’t until Ritsuka waved her hand back and forth in front of his face that he shook himself out of his trance.

Ritsuka giggled.

“Sorry master I was just so enchanted by your beauty, you're even more radiant than the sun...” Karna said what was on his mind causing Ritsuka's cheeks turn into that shade of pink he loves so much.

“T-thank you Karna...” Although a bit corny it sounded so genuine and sweet coming from Karna that it melted Ritsuka’s heart. Ritsuka got in the bed pulling the blanket over her as Karna joined her. But they weren’t going to sleep just yet. She moved a hand to Karna’s cheek stroking it affectionately, his face remained unchanged but at rest as he lightly leaned into her palm.

Before either of them knew it they closed the distance locking lips. Karna moved his slender fingers up and down her body worshiping it. A soft moan came from her as Karna brushed passed her semi erect nipples, he was very generous during sex always making sure Ritsuka was satisfied first before him. Ritsuka got up taking off the oversized t-shirt, and her underwear discarding it to the side while Karna dematerialized the black bodysuit exposing the rest of his fair skin. 

Both of them quickly reclaimed each other’s lips, she could feel his hard member on her stomach breaking her dam.

“Karna p-please f-fuck me.” There was no shame in her voice as she spoke.

“Of course, anything for you.”

Painfully slow he inserted himself inside her eliciting whimpers and small gasp, her walls clenched greedily around his cock refusing to let him pull back. Impatience got the better of her as she desperately thrusted herself against him. Taking it as a sign that Ritsuka was ready and comfortable he held her in place by her hips and thrusted back and forth by himself. Waves of pleasure shot through her body she tried muffling her moans to prevent anyone else from hearing.

Karna buried his face into the crook of Ritsuka’s neck breathing onto it, at this she could feel goosebumps form on her body. 

“Faster faster please.”

Karna obliged wordlessly speeding up his thirsting while she locked her legs around his body to make sure he only got to pull out a tiny bit. She could feel herself coming close. Karna felt it too.

“K-Karna c-c-cum inside…”

She felt Karna’s dick twitch and throb inside her sending her off the edge letting out a loud shameless moan as Karna was also sent off the edge pumping cum inside her. 

Karna collapses on top of her breathing in even now. He didn’t pull out and she didn’t want him to feel too good to be filled up this much. Ritsuka found it increasingly harder to keep her eyes open but she did eventually give in to sleep. Karna tried to move off of Ritsuka but was stopped by her growl, he too fell asleep on top of Ritsuka, their bodies still connected.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like this smut chapter was subpar to the other ones I made but I hope you like it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The next Chapter is smut and, be sure to leave feedback if you wish


End file.
